kingzlyys_realms_of_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Daman
Daman (ダマン Daman) is an independent mage, who is currently roaming across the vast world of Earth Land. Appearance Daman is a fair-skinned young-adult man with medium length blue hair and Dark green colored eyes with strange red tattoo adorn around his right eye. His current attire consists of a dark blue cloak and bandage like cloth wrapped around his arms and legs. He wears a dark blue bandanna with a silver dotted forehead protector, and a dark green camouflage mask on the lower half of his face. Personality Daman is a calm, kind and intelligent individual. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Keen Intellect: Daman is very intellectual and a prideful wisdom seeker, since he was able to read, Daman has been studying various books and scrolls which has come across during his life that held detailed descriptions about the world and the abundance of magic within it, Thus Daman has acquired a deep understand of the world he lives in and has acquired knowledge of various forms of magic and spells. Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Reflexes: Enhanced Speed: Immense Agility: Daman is fast, agile, and posses quick reflexes. Immense Durability: Daman is able to withstand a large amounts of damage without faltering. Immense Endurance: Daman is able to cast his spells in rapid succession thanks to his incredible stamina. Immense Magic Power: Daman possess a vast amount of Magic Power. E'xpert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Martial Arts Fighting Heaven (天戦闘 T''en Sentō''): * Meteor Shower Fist (流星雨拳拳 Ryūseiu Kenken): As the techinque name implies, it is a shower of fists. Primarily used as a powerful barrage attack, Daman performs the techinque by thrusting his fists towards his oppenent rapidly in succession. When junction with the spell Meteor Daman's fists can fire off star energy-based projectiles. * Comet Stream Kick (彗星川蹴 Suisei Gawa Ke): A powerful kick techinque, Daman initiates the attack with a dash straight towards the oppenent determining the trajectory of the kick and performs a midair 360 spin into a straight flying kick. The techique is best utizitles when used with Meteor which allows Daman to change the trajectory of the kick mid use or even simple fly straight into his oppenent with it. * Celestial Star Fist (天体流星拳 Tentai Ryūsei Ken): W.I.P Magic Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法 Tentai Mahō): It is a powerful Magic based around astronomical objects, such as meteors, stars and black holes. This magic allows Daman's body to generate and manipulate the energy of stars and other astronomical objects and use it against his oppenent. * Meteor (流星 Mītia): Daman's main offensive spell, Daman's body is surrounded by a cloak of Heavenly Body Magic, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speeds making him nearly impossible to track or dodge With his speed, Daman can assault quickly and hit his opponent with vastly powerful melee attacks. Daman's Martial art's true power is revealed when combined with Meteor. Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Daman has knowledge of various forms of Fire Magic, a type of magic which allows him to generate, manipulate and control fire. * Fire Bullet (ファイア・バレット, Faia Baretto): A basic Fire Magic Spell that shots a large, bullet-like stream of fire towards the target. Water Magic (水系各種魔法 Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): Daman has knowledge of various forms of Water Magic, a type of magic which allows him to generate, manipulate and control Water. Wind Magic (風の魔法 Kaze no Mahō): Daman has knowledge of various forms of Wind Magic, a type of magic which allows him to generate, manipulate and control Wind. * Wind Wall (魔風壁 Mafū Heki): A Wind Magic Spell that allows the user to create a tornado which surrounds a certain area in order to cut it off from the outside world. Things from the outside can enter it, while the ones from the inside will get cut into pieces if they try to get out of it. Earth Magic '(土系各種魔法 ''Tsuchi Kei Kakushu Mahō): Daman has knowledge of various forms of Earth Magic, a type of magic which allows him to generate, manipulate and control earth. *'''Iron Rock Wall (岩鉄壁 Gan Tetsu Heki): A Earth Magic Spell that allows the user to manipulate the earth to form walls or a pillars that can be used for defensive measures. Equipment Fire Protection Gloves: A pair of fire-proof gloves which Daman has in his possession. Relationships Solon: Daman's Adoptive Father. Trivia Daman's theme is JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders OST - Stardust Crusaders. Quotes References https://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/ Category:Fairy Tail Category:Kingzlyy